Drinking Madness
by pixieface Lust
Summary: The challenge was, "For every one shot you'll have, I'll have two."


Oh dear, I should stop. I am on a roll. Anyway, I'll be leaving for a 6-day vacation anyway on the 28th so..! Original title was _One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Floor_. But that's too long, then i decided 'More Tequila, More Love, More Everything'. Then I thought, but there's more Vodka than Tequila in this fic. Anyway, so I stuck with 'DrinkingMadness'. This one is longer than my usual fics, but I decided to play on this, I enjoy the idea of drinking with my friends as much as Naruto and Sakura, so I enjoyed writing this cuz I could relate to it! So, I hope you enjoy this fic and dont get too bored with it.

I promise, you'll want to be sitting in that same circle with them. They're just having too much fun! Read then review, please! :)  
Also, you can read the FIRST review of this story, I explained something.

**

* * *

**

**Drinking Madness**

The night was still young and it looked as if the party wouldn't come to an end till the sun rose at 6:30 in the morning, it was around 11 o'clock and Ino Yamanaka refused to take straight shots.

"Aw, come on Ino…" a tipsy Sakura began, "don't leave the party with just alcohol from cocktails in your system! Have a shot or two!" Sakura suggested downing a shot of Tequila.

"Or beer…" Shikamaru suggested taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"It's Tenten's 18th birthday! Drink to her!" Naruto said raising up his apple martini.

"That's an apple martini…" Ino pointed out.

"I've had six shots of vodka—two were those flaming ones." Naruto countered.

"I'm fine. I don't want to get a hangover tomorrow." Ino explained.

"We're not doing anything tomorrow." Sakura said standing up and ordering a Long Island Iced Tea.

The small group of friends were hanging outside in the patio where Tenten had placed the bar she hired. It wasn't far from the inside of the house where the party was going on. From where the group sat, they could see the birthday girl's guests all dancing to the beat—farther into the house, which couldn't be seen from their position was where all the tables had been set and where the food was laid out buffet style for the guests to be able to pick on. The group hanging outside right beside the bar included, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara.

When Sakura sat back down after like a minute, Kiba leaned nearer to her and examined her drink, "Which one's that?" he asked her.

"Long Island Iced Tea" the pink haired girl said, "you wanna try it?" Sakura handed Kiba her drink and the dogboy took a sip from it. His face looked as if he tasted something sour, "Ah…" he said after swallowing.

"That's…that's deadly." He commented.

"Duh. It's vodka, rum, gin and tequila all in one glass." Ino told them.

Sakura laughed. "It is!?" Kiba asked surprise. Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke nodded confirming it. Kiba immediately stood up mumbling a, "I gotta get one of those!" and approaching the easy access bar just a foot away from him.

Ino took a sip from her margarita saying that she was happy with the cocktails. They were all very tasty and she didn't want to get drunk. Oh how awful she felt when she was drunk. She remembered the first time she got drunk was her cousin's party. She thought she was going to die that night.

"Guys! Let's all have a flaming shot!!!" Temari said skipping out of the house onto the patio towards them with a big grin on her face. "Come on! It's gonna be fun! We'll all have a go!"

Naruto immediately stood up, "I'm up for it!" he cheered.

"Come on, come on!" Temari said fast approaching the bar.

"Flaming vodka!" she requested one of the bartenders, "So…are we?!" she asked again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" she counted silently pointing at each and everyone around the table.

"TEMARI! It's IN THE AYER!" Kankuro yelled from inside.

"Shit!" Temari said, "uhm…make it a regular vodka shot instead." She told the bartender switching her request. He put down a shot glass in front of her and she gulped it in seconds. "Ah…" she said after swallowing, "Maybe next time guys!" Temari skipped away back into the house, wanting to dance to Flo Rida's song. "…WHAT'S PUMPIN ON MY CD PLAYER PLAYER!" The blonde shouted while running into the house.

"Well, your sister's drunk…" Ino said turning her face to Gaara. The red-head rolled his eyes.

"I bet so is my brother. That's why I'm still sober." He told her.

Ino laughed.

"COME ON INO! HAVE A SHOT!" Sakura continued.

Ino just smiled at her, "Maybe later, Sakura!" she said.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke began, "How bout this. Let me make you a challenge." Sasuke said toward Ino. The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Let's hear it!" she replied.

"For every shot you take, I'll take two." He challenged.

Sakura and Kiba who were drinking their Iced Tea's covered their mouths and Naruto who was finishing up his Martini choked on his drink.

"YOU?" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"You're a sissy when it comes to this! A complete wuss!" Naruto laughed.

"You can't be serious." Sakura stated.

"I mean, Pinky here drinks harder than you." Kiba pointed out.

Sasuke was straight faced, "Hey…! I just chose not to drink." The Uchiha said defensively.

"Are you sure you wanna make that challenge?" Ino asked raising her eyebrow.

"If it gets Sakura to shut up—"

"HEY!" Sakura's background voice echoed.

"—and you to drink, then yes." Sasuke continued regardless of Sakura's momentary interruption.

Ino laughed, "Well that was one way to get me to drink." The blonde admitted, "That's interesting. This'll be fun." She commented.

Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirkin at?" Sakura asked. "Do you even know Ino's shot record?" she asked Sasuke. He shook his head.

"25 shots in about an hour…" Shikamaru stated.

"FUCK!" Sasuke spat.

Everyone around the table started laughing. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Ino.

"The challenge has already been accepted, Sasuke." Naruto pointed out.

"So, you up for 50 shots, Sasuke?" Ino said mockingly.

"They might charge me of suicide!" Sasuke said in a panicked tone, yet in somewhat a joking manner.

"Or Ino of homicide…" Shikamru joked. Ino laughed at the comments, "Hey! It was Sasuke's challenge." She countered, "besides, you'd be dead by then Sasuke, you wont need to be charged." She said passively.

"So you're really going to do this?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke and Ino nodded.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled.

"This'll be fun!" Sakura added.

"Call Lee! He's got a video camera!" Kiba suggested.

"Naw, he's doing Tenten's party video, they wouldn't want this…" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, they would!" Sakura said toward Shikamaru's comment. "Don't worry, I'll use my digicam right here." Sakura said holding out her cherry red T300 Cyber-shot.

"You're going to record this?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"Of course! This will be one of the greatest memories of our lives!" Sakura pointed out.

"Great." The Uchiha said sarcastically.

"So how will this work? Should I pick the shot?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…then I'll drink twice what you're having." Sasuke said to her.

"Can we pick some?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yeah! Can we?!" Kiba butted in.

"Sure!" "No!" Ino and Sasuke (respectively) answered at the same time.

"Come on…! Let us…" Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah. It isn't going to hurt, Sasuke." Ino said.

"Fine…they can pick a few shots." He gave in.

"Okay!" Ino breathed, "What'll we have first?" she asked her friends.

"Grey Goose!" Kiba, Naruto and Sakura yelled all at the same time. Sakura also set her camera on a tall empty glass and clicked record to start taping the night's upcoming event.

"All right, a Grey Goose vodka shot it is…" Ino said.

Gaara did the honors of asking for 3 vodka shots from the bartender and setting it out in front of Sasuke and Ino, who were now beside each other, with Gaara sitting across from them.

"All right, bottoms up!" Ino said raising her shot glass.

Before the blonde could stick the glass near her mouth, Sasuke yelled something that distracted Ino, and everyone else's attention from the shot.

"Wait! Wait!" Sasuke yelled; they turned their attention toward him. "Chasers!" he screamed with same intensity.

Ino laughed, "Oh…right…" she said as she set her glass down.

It was Shikamaru this time, who took the liberty of getting them chasers. Behind the bar, Tenten had bought extra drinks for her party (they Grey Goose wasn't provided by the bar either) and it consisted of 25+ bottles of Soft Drinks. Shikamaru came back with a big bottle of Coke, Sprite and Minute Maid (all were the 'party size' ones). He set them on the table with two plastic cups.

"Here." He said adjusting to his seat, getting comfortable.

Sasuke and Ino thanked him and they would resume their contest.

"So, let's get this party started!" Ino cheered.

"Go for it!" Kiba encouraged.

Ino downed her Grey Goose then flashed a smile at Sasuke. "Your turn." She said with a wink and pushed the two shots of vodka nearer to him. Sasuke gulped and reached out for the shot glass. He downed the first shot quickly, then the second shot right after. During the whole thing, Ino had filled up one whole plastic cup of Sprite for Sasuke's chaser.

Ino immediately set the cup in front of Sasuke and after he had his second shot, he immediately went for the Sprite and drank the whole thing down as well.

"I cant believe you didn't have a chaser, Ino." Sasuke said after he could breath.

Ino giggled, she poured herself some Minute Maid and drank a little, "hehe. My throat's kinda burning…" she admitted.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "KEEP 'EM COMING!!!!!!!"

**18 Shots and 30 Minutes later.**

_Sasuke with 12 and Ino with 6 shots makes a total of 18._

"You up for 13 and 14?" Ino asked, her tone not yet slurred.

"Ino…" Sasuke breathed, "Have mercy! My throat is burning." Sasuke said.

Everyone began laughing—except Gaara, he just chuckled.

"But you have to calm down…" Gaara spoke, "This guy entered a drinking contest, he had like 40 plus shots. He won, but died the next day…" the redhead told the group.

"Alcohol poisoning." Shikamaru and Ino recited together surely.

"That can happen!?" Naruto said a bit freaked out.

Ino nodded. "Oh shit!" the blonde boy said.

"I-I think, I should s-stop first…" Sakura said putting her Screwdriver down on the table, well attempting to, she had to lean further forward to reach the table, Shikamaru offered to set it down for her.

"Don't worry, we can throw it up right after…" Kiba suggested.

"That's gluttony." Ino and Gaara stated.

Kiba backed up in his seat.

"So what? I think I'm up for a few more shots." Ino began.

"I have a different kind of respect for _you_, Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke stated.

Ino laughed, "Bring on Tequila!" she requested. Sasuke buried his face in his hands. His whole body was starting to get hot, his cheeks were also so red already. His head was beginning to hurt.

"Ino, I got hit already!" he said raising his head up.

"Hey, you challenged me, hun." She defended. Sasuke buried his face in his hands again.

Three shot glasses were set on the table for the 7th time and their contest was ongoing.

**Another 6 shots and an hour later.  
**_2 shots for Ino and 4 shots for Sasuke._

"Well, your pacing sure slowed down…" Naruto commented.

"I'm showing mercy to wimp-ass Uchiha here…" Ino shot back.

"Hey! If I'm going to die, I don't want it to be due to alcohol poisoning!" Sasuke defended himself.

"I'm surprised you aren't drunk…" Shikamaru said.

"I am! Don't make me stand up and walk on a straight line." Sasuke quickly answered Shikamaru.

Kiba laughed, "Wow…you're not interesting when you're drunk…"

"Oh yeah…wanna make something of it?!" Sasuke taunted popping his knuckles.

"Oh…that's how he gets when he's drunk." Ino leaned back and whispered to Sakura's ear, "loud and agitated to fight." Ino continued. Sakura giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Let's have you sober up, Sasuke." Ino announced.

"16 shots should be enough for him…" Ino said.

"I'll say, poor Sasuke! He's never even drank three full bottles of beer in one night." Naruto told them.

"No?" Ino asked surprised.

"Sasuke doesn't love to drink. I mean, we all enjoy drinking—especially together, but Sasuke's 50-50 with it…" Sakura explained. "Not like me, or Naruto or Kiba…"

"Here, have some water." Ino gave to Sasuke when a bartender brought them a glass of water. "When you sober up, we'll have a flaming shot."

"What!?" Sasuke immediately jerked out his chair.

Ino chuckled, "Don't worry…just one each. Just the two of us…" Ino told him, "or…" she began looking at everyone around the table, "like what Temari said, all of us have a flaming shot."

"Fine, but that's my last shot of the night. I don't wanna die this way." Sasuke said, which made his friends laugh.

"You want me to stick my finger down your throat?" Ino said with an amused tone, toying with Sasuke.

"No. He wants you to stick your tongue down his throat." Kiba commented.

"That's sick, Kiba!" Ino laughed at his comment and threw an empty plastic cup at him. Kiba started laughing and laughing. Both Sakura and Naruto, well Shikamaru as well made a face at the comment of Kiba. They weren't too fond of the idea of their teammates getting together and 'going at it'.

Another hour later, and a slightly sober Sasuke (with an almost gone headache).

Ino requested for them all to have a flaming shot to end the night. The bartender prepared a flaming vodka for 8, since they called the birthday girl to join with them. Another one of the bartender was given Ino's digital camera, and Lee video-taping the drink-up for Tenten's party.

"1, 2, 3…!" Ino counted, then all eight ducked their heads to the straw and began to drink up the flaming shot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTEN!" they all chanted as they finished their shots.

"Thanks for that, guys!" Tenten said hugging everyone who had a drink with her; she skipped back inside with Lee following her into the party.

The original seven sat back down in their previous positions and began exchanging stories and reminiscing on their previous years. Man was it a fun night. At 2:00am everyone began leaving and there were very few party guests left, still, the people inside rarely hung out outside on the patio, so it was the spot of the 7 for the night.

When it was time for Sasuke to leave, he had bid everyone good bye.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wait." Ino called as she tugged on his arm.

"Yeah?" he said spinning around.

"Thanks for tonight." She said standing up and giving him a hug.

Everyone around the table kept their eyes on them. Sakura took out her camera again.

"This is for drinking all those shots." Ino said leaning closer to him and giving him a light kiss on the lips. It lasted very short, but they both loved every moment of it.

"I did it for you." Sasuke breathed quietly, so that only Ino could hear.

"I know…" Ino said to him putting her forehead to his.

"Good. I'll see you around." He told her. Ino gave him a smile, "I'll be looking forward to it." She winked.

"I'll call you!" He yelled out as he began walking away.

Ino sighed and sat on her chair comfortably, "What a great night." She voiced with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
